1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to locks and more specifically to accessories for automotive vehicles such as spare tires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spare tire mounted on a pick-up truck is generally exposed, that is, it is not secured within a covered area such as a trunk as in the case of spare tires used in passenger type automotive vehicles. As a result, such exposed spare tires are subject to three undesirable conditions. First, such spare tires are generally mounted underneath the bed portion of the trunk and as such are in proximity with the road. The tire is usually held in place by a nut engaging a threaded support member. Since the tire is exposed and in proximity with the road, the result is that the tire and its associated mounting device are subjected to dirt, road grit, corrosive elements, natural elements and the like. Use of a spare tire is generally not required for a substantial period of time, for example, a year or more. Thus, after the truck has been driven for some time and the use of the spare becomes necessary, the threaded member and the nut are commonly found to be in mechanically frozen contact thus rendering their separation difficult or impossible. If such is the case, it may become necessary to damage or destroy the nut and its associated support member so that the spare can be removed.
Second, such spare tires especially when new and easier to remove, are subject to theft since they are not secured in a covered area such as a vehicle trunk.
Third, as stated above, presently known spare wheel and tire arrangements used on pick-up trucks are mounted underneath the bed portion of the truck suspended by a support member. This arrangement is very inconvenient. Removal and replacement of the spare is a dangerous, difficult and physically tiresome task. Even if the nut and threaded member are not found to be in mechanically frozen contact, once the nut is removed and the spare is free of the support or tire mounting device, the gravity prone spare drops or falls from its support toward the ground. This presents a dangerous and undersirable situation. Similarly, when the heavy spare is to be replaced, it must be hoisted and held by manpower into the proper position until the mounting device and nut are properly joined to maintain the spare in its proper suspended position.
There is a need to provide a mounted exposed spare tire which is not as subjected to the dirt, road grit, etc., as previously known, which is not as subjected to theft as previously known and which is convenient to remove and replace.